Megamind
Megamind is a super-intelligent alien, a (self-proclaimed) incredibly handsome genius and master of all villainry, and (also self-proclaimed but with more to back it up) villain of the fictional Metro City. Megamind has constantly battled and lost to his nemesis Metro Man ever since they both arrived on Earth as infants. On the day that Metro City dedicates a museum to their protector, Megamind and his only friend and sidekick Minion kidnap reporter Roxanne Ritchi and lure Metro Man into a copper-lined room. To everyone's surprise, Metro Man is unable to escape and appears to be killed when Megamind's death ray strikes him. Megamind revels in his victory against Metro Man, but shortly after becomes depressed, his villainy having no meaning without anyone to stop him. While attempting to destroy the museum (which he successfully does), Megamind disguises himself as its curator Bernard (after he dehydrates Bernard into a small cube) to avoid being found by Roxanne and ends up talking with her. Megamind is inspired by a comment from Roxanne to create a superhero by injecting a worthy target with a serum fashioned from Metro Man's DNA, granting them Metro Man's super-abilities. As Megamind is selecting his target, Roxanne sneaks into his lair; in the resulting chaos, Megamind accidentally fires the serum into Hal, Roxanne's cameraman. Taking advantage of the gullible Hal, Megamind appears to the transformed human as his "space dad", grooming Hal into a new superhero named Tighten and preparing him to fight Megamind. Meanwhile, Megamind has become attracted to Roxanne, and continues to date her using his Bernard disguise. Tighten, also infatuated with Roxanne, becomes jealous of Bernard, while Minion, seeing Megamind losing interest in villainy, angrily leaves him. On a dinner date, Megamind's disguise falters, leading Roxanne to dump him. Megamind, heartbroken, returns to his lair and vows to fight Tighten the next day as planned. Megamind becomes impatient waiting for Tighten and seeks him out, only to find that Tighten is intending to use his powers for nefarious purposes. Outraged, Megamind taunts Tighten into fighting him by revealing his "space dad" and "Bernard" disguises. In the midst of the fight, Megamind realizes that Tighten will not be satisfied with simply imprisoning Megamind, but intends to kill him. Megamind tries to activate his safeguard scheme by capturing Tighten in a copper-lined trap but is shocked to find it fails to work. Megamind flees, leaving the city to celebrate Tighten's victory, until Tighten reveals that he is taking over the city and goes on a destructive rampage as the new villain. Megamind returns to Roxanne, apologizing and convincing her to lead him to Metro Man's secret headquarters where they might find another way to stop Tighten. They are surprised to find Metro Man alive, secluded in his headquarters. Metro Man reveals he had become tired of being a superhero, feeling he was forced into the role. He reveals that on the day when Megamind trapped him in the observatory, Metro Man faked his own death (using a fake skeleton) and went into hiding to pursue his real dream--being a musician. Without any new leads, Roxanne tries to convince Megamind to fight Tighten as the city's hero, but Megamind feels he is destined to always be the failing villain, and turns himself back in to prison. Later, Tighten captures Roxanne and secures her to the top of Metro Tower, threatening to kill her if Megamind does not fight him. Seeing Roxanne in danger, Megamind pleads to the Warden for his release, apologizing for all the wrongs he committed before. To the villain's surprise, Minion has disguised himself as the Warden, accepts Megamind's apology, and the two take off to save the city. Minion disguises himself as Megamind to lure Tighten from the tower and save Roxanne, while Megamind disguises himself as Metro Man to verbally berate Tighten for his actions. Tighten is temporarily bested, and told by "Metro Man" to leave "Metrocity" (Megamind's distinctive mispronunciation of "Metro City"), but the deranged villain returns, seeing through Megamind's disguise. Again, Megamind is forced to run from Tighten's wrath, until Roxanne discovers where Megamind left his invisible car and the tool to extract the superhero serum from Tighten. Megamind successfully retrieves the device and uses it on Tighten, reverting him back to Hal. As Hal is taken away to jail, the city cheers for its new hero, a role that Megamind realizes he is capable of choosing himself. In the aftermath, the former Metro Man museum is rededicated to Megamind, who is slowly coming around to being the hero. He and Roxanne have developed a relationship, and hidden in the crowds, a disguised Metro Man gives Megamind his congratulations. A scene in the middle of the credits shows Minion putting Megamind's clothes in a washing machine, causing Bernard to rehydrate back to normal, as Megamind left him in his pants and being hit by Minion by one of Megamind's ridiculous weapons. Category:Family Movie Category:Movie Category:Animated Movie Category:PG